Son más que simples montañas
by MrssSaotome
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde la boda fallida, y Ranma y Akane se sumergen en una nueva aventura, la cual, como es obvio, les traerá muchos problemas. Corren los rumores de una posible cura para la maldición del chico en las profundidades de la Montaña Henko. ¿Será cierto? Por su parte, Akane intenta hacerse notar ante él, recordarle que ya no son simples niños de dieciséis años.
1. ¿Montaña Henko?

¡Bueeeenas! Espero que estén teniendo un linda día. :3 Les traigo una historia que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que culminé del manga de Ranma, el cual por cierto, me dejó un mal sabor de boca con ese final TAN libre. Es una historia hermosa, vamos, y merece tener más historias hasta llegar al final perfecto. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! Es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida, a pesar de que ya he hecho otras historias de otro tipo. Espero muchos reviews y comentarios. :3 ¡Besitos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obras de Rumiko Tahakashi.

* * *

_"Han pasado cinco años, cinco años desde que Ranma y yo intentamos casarnos en el dojo. ¡Han pasado tantísimas cosas desde entonces! Hemos entrado a la misma universidad después de insistir por dos años seguidos. Él estudia una carrera distinta a la mía… Y por supuesto, al tratarse de Ranma, no deja de meterse en problemas. En esta universidad existe una gran variedad de artistas marciales que intentan probar su masculinidad con retos continuos y diarios. ¡No parecen rendirse jamás ante nadie! Entenderán cuando les digo que, efectivamente, nuestra nueva vida no es muy distinta a la que llevábamos en la escuela, y además, ahora él..."_

— Akane. ¿Qué es estás haciendo? Apresúrate, saldremos mañana en la mañana. — Una voz masculina se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con un tono que viajaba desde la irritación hasta el sueño. — Hey. ¿Estás escuchándome? —

Pero Akane seguía escribiendo en su diario, un pequeño cuadernito de color azul que había encontrado en una tienda hace un par de semanas atrás. Era allí donde ella depositaba todos sus recuerdos, sus vivencias, sus aspiraciones, sus metas, y principalmente, sus deseos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quieres parar? ¡No me dejas dormir! —

— Por todos los cielos, Ranma, ya cállate. ¡Despertarás a todos! —

— ¿Qué? ¿Que yo despertaré a todos? ¡No soy yo el que está haciendo ruidos con su lápiz! —

— Los lápices no hacen ruido, idiota, lo que pasa es que no quieres dormir solo. —

— ¡Eso no es…! —

Pero él no pudo concluir su frase, pues Akane le había lanzado el lapicero en la cara. Con la paz reinando en el lugar por tres escasos minutos, la chica pudo finalmente concluir sus escritos, por lo que se colocó de pie. — Listo, ahora sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Hazte a un lado! — Se cruzó de brazos. Un Ranma inconsciente yacía en el centro de su cama. — Oh, eres un peso muerto. — Y movió su cuerpo hacia un lado, intentando no despertarlo mientras apagaba la nueva lámpara que yacía a un lado de la cama, en su mesita de noche, un regalo de la familia.

— ¡Eso dolió! — Se irguió sobre la cama, claramente molesto. — ¿Quieres pelear? —

— Shh… Duérmete, saldremos mañana en la mañana. —

_"Ah. ¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Ranma duerme en mi habitación ahora desde que Tía Nodoka se mudó a nuestra casa. No es tan malo como parece, ya casi no tengo pesadillas." _Sonrió, y cayó en un sueño profundo en menos de diez minutos mientras que Ranma, claramente molesto, le daba la espalda para intentar conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

La luz del sol entraba con intensidad en el cuarto de Akane Tendo, y sin embargo, la pareja yacía plácidamente dormida en la cama. El cuarto de ella había sufrido varias modificaciones desde que Ranma se había mudado, ahora había una gran cantidad de libros en su escritorio y escaparate, habían construido un closet adicional para las ropas del chico, y, además, había un gran desorden el suelo que ninguno de los dos se molestaban en arreglar, ya que casi nunca estaban en casa desde que habían comenzado la universidad.

Unos tres golpecitos se escucharon por la puerta. — ¿Ranma, Akane? ¿Ya están despiertos? — Era Kasumi, la hermana mayor de la familia Tendo. — ¿Puedo pasar? — Pero ni siquiera esperó un segundo para la respuesta, y rápidamente entró después de girar la manilla. Desde donde estaba, Kasumi dejó escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con el rostro, aparentemente, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos a ambos todavía dormidos.

— Akane, Akane… ¿Me escuchas? Se les está haciendo tarde, deben irse ahora. — Zarandeó su hombro tres veces seguidas sin alzar el tono de voz.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Kasumi? — Parpadeó. — ¿Qué pasa? Todavía no es… — Y miró hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche, y solo le bastó ver la larga manecilla para ahogar un grito. — ¡Pero si he colocado la alarma! ¿Qué ha pasado? Eso no importa ahora. ¡Ranma! —

Pero el chico abría y cerraba su boca, como sucedía siempre que estaba profundamente dormido.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Llegaremos tarde para el punto de encuentro con los demás! — Akane se colocó de pie sin siquiera escuchar lo que decía Kasumi, y en seguida se dirigió al baño para prepararse.

— Uh… Bueno, iré a prepararles el desayuno. — Y se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa mientras un dormido Ranma roncaba desde la cama.

A Akane no le llevó mucho tiempo prepararse, se duchó con una velocidad abrumadora y se vistió con la misma rapidez. ¡Se le había hecho tarde! Un grupo pequeño de la universidad había decidido hacer un viaje a las montañas para destapar todos los misterios que la rodeaban, se decía que en dicha montaña pululaban más de cien mitos que nadie nunca había comprobado. Y por supuesto, tanto Ranma como Akane habían sido invitados por la gran popularidad que habían adquirido por protagonizar peleas por varios pasillos de la institución. Al revisar su teléfono celular, se percató de la gran cantidad de mensajes sin leer y llamadas que había perdido por su propio despiste. — Ay, llegaremos, llegaremos… — Y llamó a cada uno de sus contactos para avisar del desastre mientras subía las escaleras nuevamente hacia su habitación. Ya Ranma debía de estar listo. — ¡Sí, estaremos allí en media hora, lamento la… RANMA. ¿POR QUÉ SIGUES AÚN DORMIDO? ¡LEVÁNTATE, VAMOS! — Varias patadas y golpes se escucharon por toda la casa, así como gritos de quejas y otros. Aquella parecía ser otra mañana común en la casa de los Tendo.

[…]

— Demonios, Akane. ¿No podías despertarme como la gente normal? — El rostro de Ranma ahora estaba lleno de una gran cantidad de banditas.

— ¡Entonces duerme como la gente normal! ¿Me escuchabas gritar y no te despertabas? — Refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido. — Escucha, lo siento. ¿Está bien? Preocúpate por que lleguemos. —

La pareja se encontraba en un taxi que los llevaría hasta el parque, ya que se hallaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Era allí el punto de encuentro con los demás estudiantes, y estaban llegando tarde. Sus equipajes eran demasiado grandes como para llevarlos en el maletín, por lo que ambos viajaban con dichos equipajes sobre sus piernas. El viaje era bastante incómodo.

— ¡Keh! No sé porque tienes tantos deseos de ir, creí que te daban miedo los fantasmas. —

— Ya te expliqué que no hay fantasmas, son solo mitos e iremos a comprobar varias cosas. ¿Sabías que dicen que existe un manantial que ayuda a dispersar todas las preocupaciones de los jóvenes? Los necesitamos, se está acercando la temporada de exámenes. —

— Bueno, eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, son solo exámenes. —

— También hay historias de unas pastillas elaboradas en Jusenkyo… — Akane se encogió de hombros. — Se cree que son lo único capaz de revertir las maldiciones desde que se inundaron los demás pozos. ¿Recuerdas? —

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo es que tú…? —

Pero el taxi frenó en seguida, y Akane salió tan pronto como pudo del auto para reencontrarse con sus compañeros, con su equipaje en la espalda. Entre ellos se encontraban caras familiares como Ryouga Hibiki y Ukyo Kounji.

— ¡Chicos! Lamento la demora, Ranma ha… —

— ¡Akane! ¿¡Cómo es que sabías sobre las pastillas y tú no…!? — Akane le lanzó su equipaje antes de que él pudiera terminar aquella frase. —¡Arg… Ya basta! —

— Ranma. ¿De qué pastillas hablas? ¿Son… drogas? — Varios de sus compañeros se habían acercado para interrogar a un alarmado Ranma que negó todo con excusas baratas, afirmando que se trataban solo de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. La maldición del chico seguía siendo un secreto para todos los presentes, y hacía más de un mes que ya no se convertía en chica.

— ¿Les… sucedió algo anoche? — Cuestionó Ukyo con un semblante cargado de recelo, mientras se encaminaban hacia el bus que habían alquilado para el viaje, dejando al tumulto de estudiantes atrás. — Es decir… Ran-chan y tú duermen juntos ahora. —

— Sólo nos hemos quedado dormidos, más nada, Ukyo. —

— Pero Akane, ustedes ya… Ugh, cómo decirlo. ¿Ustedes han tenido relaciones sexuales, no es así? — Susurró de modo que solo Akane sería capaz de escucharla.

El rostro de Akane hervía en rojo vivo. ¡Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía esa pregunta de forma tan directa! La morena se había convertido en una de sus amigas más cercanas, le había ayudado a resolver una inmensa cantidad de problemas con el pasar de los años. Y sin embargo, aún sentía vergüenza de hablar sobre esos temas con ella. — Yo… Uhm… ¿No deberíamos hablar sobre tú y Ryouga? Se había quedado una semana en tu casa. ¿No es así? —

— Ah, pero si eso fue hace dos semanas atrás y ya te he contado todo lo que pasó. ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero saber! ¿Qué tal es…? ¿Qué movidas tiene? ¿Qué tama… —

— ¡Basta! — El rostro de Akane era tan rojo cual manzana, y estando avergonzada, se sentó en uno de los asientos más apartados del bus. Hablar sobre su vida privada con Ranma le abochornaba en todos los sentidos, después de todo, tampoco habían tenido muchos "avances" desde que él se había mudado a su habitación. Cuando mucho, se habían limitado a compartir besos y abrazos, pero más de allí no había nada. La chica suspiró, apretando su falda con ambas manos y mirando hacia el suelo, era posiblemente la única chica con una relación larga con su novio que era aún virgen, y se sentía… gravemente insatisfecha.

— Lo siento. — Ukyo había tomado asiento a un lado de ella de brazos cruzados. — Estaré preparada para escucharte cuando lo desees. ¿Está bien? — Y le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Akane respondió con una sonrisa leve. El resto de las personas ya habían tomado asiento en el bus y el mismo había arrancado con destino hacia aquellas misteriosas montañas. ¿Le depararían mejores sorpresas en aquel lugar? La chica alzó su mirada hacia donde estaba Ranma, él vestía una camisa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones del mismo color, y se encontraba sumergido en una conversación aparentemente placentera con sus compañeros de estudio. — Ukyo-chan… —

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Crees que en aquella montaña exista algo para…? Tú sabes. —

— ¿Tener relaciones? No lo sé, no me parece… —

— ¡No! ¡Cielos, no! — Miró a la morena con el entrecejo fruncido, pero luego relajó su expresión, adoptando un semblante mucho más sereno, confuso. — Me refiero a algún tipo de poción o incienso que elimine las inseguridades y vergüenzas. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

— Bueno, es que… No tenemos comunicación en esa clase de tema porque ambos somos muy… —

— … Idiotas. — Akane suspiró, mientras que Ukyo cerraba sus ojos en un intento de hacer memoria. — Uh, bueno, podríamos buscar… ¡Ryouga, cielo! — Y se colocó de pie mientras miraba hacia ambos lados.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡No irás a contarle a Ryouga-kun sobre esto, no es así!? —

— Bueno, cambiaré tu nombre y diré que eres otra persona, pero él es quien conoce esa montaña de cabo a rabo. ¿No es así? ¡Ya regreso! —

— ¡Ah! E-está bien… — Y bajó nuevamente el rostro, aún más avergonzada que nunca.

Miró hacia la ventanilla únicamente para ver pasar miles de árboles y vegetación, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en su relación con Ranma. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿De verdad era tan horrible para él como decía? Akane alzó su vista para ver de nuevo hacia donde estaba su prometido, pero él se encontraba justo a su lado y ella ni siquiera le vio venir. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué…? —

— ¿Estás bien? — Ranma se cruzó de brazos. — Te veías deprimida. —

— ¿Me estabas viendo? — El tono de voz de Akane se había vuelto hostil. — Pues no, no me pasa nada. —

— Estás inflando las mejillas de nuevo. —

— ¿Qué con eso? —

— Es lo que haces cuando estás enojada. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Quieres decirme? — El moreno frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, está bien. — Suspiró, al parecer ya había bajado la guardia. — Ranma, ¿Tú y yo…? Uhm… — Akane bajó la vista hacia su falda, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo pálido. — ¿Te parece que estamos bien? —

— ¿Que si estamos bien? — El chico miró hacia el techo por unos segundos. — Pues… sí. — Y volvió a observar a Akane. — Siempre hemos estado bien, en lo que a mí respecta. —

— ¿De verdad? Entonces. ¿No te parece que deberíamos… — Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras alzaba su mirada hacia donde estaba él. — ¿Avanzar? —

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya estamos en la Universidad! Si tanto te preocupa, puedes tener en mente que dentro de poco seremos profesionales en el mercado. Me parece que ese es un avance mucho más que obvio. — Asintió. —

— ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota! ¡Me refiero a que tú y yo…! — Para cuando se dio cuenta, pudo observar como todos sus compañeros la observaban fijamente: Había empezado a gritar de nuevo, además de que se había colocado de pie. Ranma observaba a la chica con ambos ojos abierto como platos, al igual que el resto. El silencio pronto reinó en todo el transporte, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las ruedas contra el asfalto. Poco a poco, Akane volvió a tomar asiento y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventanillia. Se sentía increíblemente avergonzada, además de estúpida y desesperada. ¡Si Ranma no podía entender algo tan simple, entonces significaba que no quería nada con ella! — No es nada, olvídalo, estaba exagerando. —

— Akane, ¿Podría ser que tú…? — Ella giró su cabeza para observarlo, con ambos ojos abiertos. En ella florecía la esperanza de que él hubiese entendido lo que había intentado decir, por lo que sonreía mientras esperaba que Ranma culminase. — ¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos? Porque… Bueno, podría acceder. Es decir, por mi no hay problema… —

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, por lo que apretó sus puños con fuerza e hizo un ademán por golpearlo, pero se serenó rápidamente y acomodó su espalda en el espaldar de la silla. — Tampoco era eso a lo que me refería, pero está bien, Ranma, lo entenderás cuando sea necesario. —

— Quizás lo entendiera si fueras directa conmigo. — Él también recostó su espalda en el espaldar y permaneció con las cejas arqueadas, claramente estaba algo irritado. — Incluso podrías escribirme una carta, como haría cualquier otra chica femenina. — Se encogió de hombros. La ira de Akane comenzaba a crecer de nuevo.

— Bueno, si fueras lo suficientemente masculino habría necesidad de hacer nada, tú actuarías por instinto propio. —

— ¿De qué hablas? — Parpadeó mientras se erguía sobre su asiento, observando fijamente a su compañera. ¿Ella había dicho que él no era masculino?

— Lo que escuchaste. Quizás quieras pedirles consejos a Ryouga-Kun, se le ve muy bien con Ukyo. —

De pronto, Ranma se colocó de pie con el puño derecho fuertemente apretado. Aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba a Akane decir aquellas cosas y claramente había resultado un golpe bajo para su firme e inquebrantable orgullo. — Está bien, ya entendí. — Y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, tomando asiento en el sitio que había tomado desde el inicio, con sus amigos. Para Ranma, todo aquello había resultado como una humillación fatal. ¿Estaba ella burlándose de él? ¡De no ser por la maldición de Jusenkyo, su vida hubiera sido igual a la de cualquier otro hombre! Más que enojado, se encontraba completamente determinado a encontrar las supuestas pastillas que curarían su maldición, aquella era la única forma en que él podía retomar las riendas de su vida como un hombre completo. Y Akane tendría que tragarse todo lo que habría dicho alguna vez, había varias facetas que había deseado liberar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y si se liberaba de su maldición, quizás…

El autobús se detuvo finalmente una vez que llegaron a su destino, pero antes de que alguien pudiese levantarse de sus asientos, una mujer de extrema belleza se adentró con una carpeta oscura en sus manos. — Buenos días, muchas gracias por su visita a la Montaña Henko. Mi nombre es Reika Sato y seré su guía en los próximos días. — Hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de proseguir. — Primero que nada, espero que estén al tanto de las historias y leyendas que rodean esta montaña, si no es así, tengan, repártanlo entre todos. — De su carpeta sacó una gran cantidad de hojas que entregó a los jóvenes sentados en las dos primeras filas, quienes fueron pasando las hojas hacia atrás. — Como verán, este es un sitio que requiere máxima protección, se les recomienda permanecer en grupos grandes si no desean perderse entre la maleza. Al salir de aquí, suban las escaleras de piedra y al final encontrarán una cabaña lo suficientemente grande para todos ustedes, los baños y habitaciones están separados, por supuesto, y contarán con expediciones nuevas cada dos días. ¿Está todo claro? — Un "sí" por parte de todos resonó por todo el autobús, y la chica sonrió abiertamente. — Perfecto. ¡Ah! Una cosa más… — Dijo después de ver como todos se colocaban de pie y se disponían salir. — En cuanto salgan de aquí deberán caminar todo el trayecto en parejas. ¿Está bien? Un hombre y una mujer. El chico tomará la cintura de la chica y de esa forma llegarán a la cabaña. Es un ritual de la buena suerte, y de no ejecutarse, llevarán grandes desgracias a las vidas de sus conocidos. ¡Apresúrense! Verificaré que todo esté bien. — Y se bajó del autobús para colocarse a un lado de él, llamando la atención de cada pareja que salía del transporte.

Akane, por su parte, seguía aún extremadamente molesta con Ranma, mientras que él seguía reacio a la idea de permanecer cerca de ella. Pero tenían que ceder esta vez, era eso o llevar más desgracias al Dojo Tendo. La chica se colocó de pie y tomó su equipaje, caminando hasta donde se encontraba él. — Bueno, pues vamos, a no ser que quie… — Pero antes de que ella pudiera culminar su insulto, Ranma se colocó de pie y se colocó detrás de ella, tomando su cintura firmemente entre sus manos. Su equipaje lo cargaba en su espalda, y no parecía molestarle. — Terminemos con esto, Akane. — Murmuró cerca de su oído, en su tono ya no existía la timidez. Al parecer, Ranma estaba completamente determinado a encontrar esas pastillas, y en su mente no cabía otro pensamiento.

Por otro lado, una tímida y sorprendida Akane caminaba de forma lenta y firme hacia la salida del transporte. De vez en cuando, alcanzaba a ver las miradas cómplices de sus compañeros, en especial de Ukyo y Ryouga, quienes estaban mucho más apegados de lo necesario. La morena le hizo una seña a Akane con las manos que ella no pudo entender. Ella estaba ensimismada con el contacto de Ranma en sus caderas, y totalmente apenada, salió del autobús con su prometido detrás de ella.

Varias aventuras les esperaban en esa inmensa montaña, y tímidos como era, comenzaron a subir la escalinata de piedra hacia la cabaña.


	2. Tres Cerezas

Primero que nada quiero agradecerle por los Reviews y los favs que le han dado a esta historia! *-* Me tardé un poco, pero les traigo el segundo capítulo con la esperanza de que sea de su agrade. Por amor a Ranma y Akane, ¡No olviden dejar comentarios! Que no muerdo ni asusto. (?

* * *

**CAPITULO II:**

_**Tres Cerezas.**_

Los murmullos eran lo primero que podía escucharse en el trayecto que conducía hacia la cabaña. Tanto chicos como chicas hablaban entre ellos con suma normalidad mientras subían cada escalón de piedra, como si aquello no fuera nada más que una tonta costumbre sin ningún tipo de significado para ellos más allá que un simple roce de caderas… Pero para Ranma y Akane significaba un mundo totalmente distinto, pues no estaban acostumbrados a tanta cercanía de cuerpos entre ellos. Era la única pareja que no se dirigía la palabra, porque mientras que Akane observaba el suelo por el que caminaba con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, Ranma observaba hacia la derecha, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que apenas podía visualizarse. — ¡Tengan cuidado con el estanque! — Reika Sato, la guía del grupo, había hablado a través de un megáfono. — Repito: ¡Cuidado con el estanque! Pasen con cuidado hacia la cabaña, no se atrevan a tocar el agua. — Y volvió a callarse. Los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros en silencio, y una vez que llegaron al último escalón, se aseguraron de alejarse lo más posible de dicho estanque.

— Se ve asqueroso… — Murmuró una de las chicas.

— Sí, parece que no limpian este estanque con regularidad. —

— Además. ¿Qué es ese humo que sale del agua? ¿Es agua termal? — Opinó uno de los muchachos. Del estanque brotaba una gran cantidad de humo que cubría toda el agua, y sin embargo, esta seguía viéndose sucia. Tenía un montón de hojas encima y era de tonalidad verdosa.

Sin embargo, un silbido por parte de Reika alertó al grupo, y en seguida, todos alzaron la vista hacia ella. A su lado, se erguía una gigantesca casa que bien podría ser una mansión alzada allí por décadas. Estaba perfectamente cuidada a pesar de su ubicación, y tenía tres pisos y flores alrededor de todas sus esquinas. Sus puertas eran igual de grandes, lo suficiente como para que un grupo de muchas personas pudiesen entrar al mismo tiempo, y estaban hechas de vidrio cristalino e impecable. — Ya hemos llegado, una vez más… bienvenidos sean. Ya pueden soltar a sus parejas. – Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes se habían separado en cuanto ella dijo eso, a excepción de Akane y Ranma, quienes seguían absortos por la perfecta construcción que ahora sería temporalmente su hogar. — No es… ¿Precioso? — Akane sonreía abiertamente, mientras que Ranma asintió una vez con el rostro. – Podría vivir aquí toda mi vida, y las montañas están lo suficientemente cerca como para irme a entrenar siempre que quiera. —Aquella era la primera vez que la pareja hablaba después del incidente en el bus, y nadie parecía notar que ellos aún seguía sujetándose, ya que prestaban atención a su guía, quien había caminado hasta colocarse enfrente de las puertas de vidrio.

— ¡Atención! Una vez que entren irán al comedor, allí los espera su almuerzo. Es mi tarea comunicarles que no deben abusar de los alimentos, podrían traer grandes desgracias a sus familias. ¡Comerán solo lo que vean en sus platos! Nada más y nada menos. ¿Está bien? — Hizo una pausa en la que todos los estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza. — La hora del baño es a las seis de la tarde en los baños públicos que se encuentran detrás de la cabaña, por ningún motivo alguien debe entrar en el baño del sexo opuesto, de lo contrario, serán atormentados por la noche. Y por último, deberán irse a la cama a las diez de la noche, no se les recomienda abandonar las habitaciones después de esas horas, podría tener experiencias no deseadas. ¡Eso es todo! ¿Alguna pregunta? — Miró hacia ambos lados con una sonrisa, era obvio que había cumplido con su objetivo de asustar a los estudiantes.

— Todavía no nos ha dicho que hace ese estanque. — Ryouga Hibiki había señalado hacia dicho estanque, el cual se encontraba situado justo a un lado de la cabaña. — Si en verdad es tan peligroso debería estar a millas de distancia, y sin embargo, allí está, al alcance de todos. — Resopló ceñudo, mientras miraba a Reika.

— Son aguas malditas. — Dijo ella empleando un tono de voz frío e indiferente.

— ¿Malditas de qué? — El tono de voz de Ryouga había aumentado. — ¿Llevaré desgracias a mi familia si la toco? — Sonrió de forma cínica.

— Sí, es lo más seguro, quizás terminen aún más perdidos de lo que están, no querrías hacer eso. — Aportó Ranma mientras compartía la sonrisa de su amigo.

— Vaya, te habías tardado mucho. ¿Quieres ser el primero en tocar el agua? — Y se dio media vuelta con los puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho. — Oye. ¿Qué haces sujetando a Akane todavía? — Varios murmullos y risas se escucharon por el grupo, mientras Ranma observaba hacia ambos lados con las cejas arqueadas. Apenas había caído en cuenta de que eran los únicos que aún seguían juntos. Akane se apartó antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, para luego voltearse a observarlo de forma tímida, sin aportar nada más que silencio mientras sus compañeras le daban ligeros codazos en modo de felicitación. La mirada de Ranma viajó desde ella hasta a Ryouga, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso te molesta todavía, P-ch… — Recibió el equipaje de su compañero en la cara antes de que pudiera finalizar, mientras Ukyo fruncía el ceño.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! — La voz de Reika había sonado aún más imponente por el simple hecho de que había hablado a través del megáfono de nuevo. — ¡TODOS se mantendrán lejos del estanque! Los efectos que pueden causar son cambiantes, normalmente trae más calamidades que fortunas. ¡No correrán ningún tipo de riesgo mientras estén bajo mi cuidado! Espero que haya quedado claro. — Y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de cristal. — Pueden entrar, diríjanse ya mismo hacia los comedores, su comida los espera. —

Y el grupo entró a la mansión, ahogando gritos de sorpresa y señalando hacia los distintos adornos y muebles que había dentro de aquella cabaña antes de dirigirse al comedor, varias señales indicaban donde estaba y no hubo ninguna perdida. Era un lugar de ensueño, rodeado de miles de retratos de ángeles y personas desconocidas para todos.

Tanto Ranma como Ryouga se adelantaron hacia el comedor antes que nadie, intercambiándose miradas llenas de odio y desafío.

* * *

Horas más tarde…

— ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Akane? Llevo buscándola por horas. — Cuestionó Ukyo a una de sus compañeras en la habitación, ya eran más de las seis de la tarde.

— Seguía en el baño la última vez que la vimos, y fue hace diez minutos… —

— Yo la vi yéndose hacia el bosque con Ranma. — Comentó otra de las chicas que estaba sentada en una de las literas.

— ¿Hacia el bosque? ¿…Solos? ¿Ustedes creen que ellos…? — Algunas risillas resonaron por toda la habitación, al igual que murmullos.

— No. — Respondió Ukyo, tajante. — Los dos son demasiado idiotas para esas cosas. ¿Fueron por el sur o por el norte de la cabaña? —

— Hacia el norte. — Y Ukyo abandonó la habitación.

Llevaba en sus manos un papel bastante arrugado, y tuvo que esquivar a varios de los estudiantes para poder salir de la cabaña. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban sentados en el porche de la entrada, haciendo un semi círculo mientras hablaban entre ellos.

— ¡Akane! — La morena sonrió al ver a su amiga llegar desde las profundidades del bosque en compañía de Ranma, y se acercó hacia ambos corriendo y saludándoles con la mano. Akane estaba vestida con su uniforme de artes marciales y cargaba en sus brazos varios trozos de leña. — ¿Fueron a cortar leña? —

— Sí, para la fogata. — Ranma se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hoy hay fogata? Creí que todos estaban demasiado asustados como para salir. —

— ¡Lo están! — Akane sonreía, y los tres comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al porche. — Por eso la señorita Reika quería hacer esto de la fogata, al parecer nos contará algunas historias de la montaña. —

— ¡Já! Esto es estúpido, ningunos mitos de montañas serán suficientes para asustarme, además, son solo mitos. ¿Verdad? Nada que los compruebe. —

— Pero, Ran-chan… Son de verdad terroríficos. — Ranma se encogió de hombros. — Bueno. ¿Qué me dices de la historia del Gato de las Montañas? —

— G-g-ga… — El chico se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza, dispersando sus miedos. — Como dije, son historias para idiotas. — No se había dado cuenta, pero apresuró el paso — De todas maneras. ¿Qué haces aquí, U-chan? ¿No estabas con el idiota de Ryouga?

— De hecho, venía para hablar con Akane. ¿Me acompañas? — La tomó de la muñeca —

— ¿Ahora? La fogata comienza en menos de media hora. —

— No tardaré mucho, esto te interesará. ¡Dales los troncos a Ran-chan, deprisa! —

— Pero… — Antes de que Akane pudiera hacer nada, Ukyo se encargó de trasladar los troncos que llevaba ella hacia los brazos de Ranma, quien se quejó antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse al peso.

— Un Artista Marcial puede con todo eso y más. ¿No es verdad? ¡Anda, te esperan! — Ukyo le dio palmadas a Ranma en la espalda para que se apresurara.

— Esto no es nada, pero… — En sus brazos comenzaban a marcarse las venas por el esfuerzo. — No se adentren mucho allá, está muy oscuro.

Ukyo asintió con el rostro y se despidió de él con su mano libre, para luego arrastrar a Akane hacia más atrás, evitando que alguien la escuchara. De pronto, sacó el papel arrugado que había cargado con ella desde el principio y se lo extendió a Akane antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo.

— ¿Un… árbol? — Cuestionó la peli azul mientras sujetaba el trozo de papel, el cual estaba próximo a quebrarse. — ¿Para qué es esto? —

— ¿Recuerdas que me pediste aquella cosa para disipar las vergüenzas? — Akane abrió ambos ojos como platos — Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes.

— ¿De verdad existía? — Volvió a observar el papel y luego a Ukyo? — ¿Es confiable? ¿Tiene consecuencias? —

— Bueno, pues es más complicado de lo que creía, Akane-Chan. Para empezar, este árbol no se encuentra muy lejos de donde estamos, de hecho, aquí mismo… — Y señaló el pie de página — Están las indicaciones que debes seguir. Puedes partir desde detrás de la cabaña, cruzas el Prado de la Niebla y encontrarás este árbol, es el más grande de todos y tiene un arbusto en la mitad del tronco, que se parece mucho a un bigote. — Sonrió. — Una vez que llegues, deberás golpear tres veces el centro de este arbusto. Mientras lo haces, mentaliza que inseguridades o emociones quisieras borrar, y luego pensarás en las que quieras tener. ¡Debes ser muy cuidadosa, Akane! La intensidad de los golpes decidirán cuánto durará el efecto. —

— Vaya, pues suena más complicado de lo que creía… ¿Qué inseguridades quiero borrar? Pues… Está claro que desearía sentirme más segura con mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Con qué emoción quiero reemplazarla? No quiero parecer una prostituta, Ukyo-chan. —

— Piénsalo bien. ¿De acuerdo? Mientras tanto debíamos volver… —

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo se que dará resultado? ¿No necesito llevar algo encima conmigo para que surta efecto? —

— Ah, sí, es cierto, lo olvidé: Una vez que des los tres golpes, de las ramas del árbol caerán tres cerezas que debes comerte al mismo tiempo, el efecto es inmediato. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —

— Sí… Creo que ya sé lo que quiero perder y ganar. — Sonrió. —

— Bueno, puedes ir mañana, regresemos a la fogata. —

* * *

La sonrisa de Akane no podía borrarse de su rostro en las próximas horas, ni siquiera mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata escuchando las tenebrosas historias por parte de la señorita Reika. De hecho, podría decirse que era la única persona que sonreía dentro del círculo, porque tanto chicos como chicas miraban fijamente a la guía mientras ésta contaba la trágica historia de una niña pequeña que se adentró en uno de los miles de baños que habían en la Montaña Henko, hasta que se resbaló en la tina y murió, y desde entonces persigue a toda persona que desee ir al baño en las madrugadas. Akane estaba sentada a un lado de Ranma mientras sujetaba su brazo, y tenían sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba mañana como una nueva mujer después de comer esas cerezas? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Ranma pudiese verla como… una chica deseable? Se mordía en labio inferior con cada pensamiento, y su inquietud aumentaba con cada crepitar de la fogata. — Iré a ducharme de nuevo, cortar los leños resultó agotador. — Susurró de modo que solo Ranma pudiese escucharlo, y después de que él asintiera con el rostro, se colocó de pie y se encaminó hacia la casa… Solo que, en lugar de entrar, rodeó la mansión y se internó en los bosques mientras sacaba de nuevo el papel que Ukyo le había dado, que señalaba la dirección hasta el abeto que necesitaba.

Su corazón latía con cada paso apresurado que daba. ¡No podía creer que en la Montaña existiese esa clase de cosas! ¡Era justo lo que necesitaba para, según ella, volverse más sexy para su prometido! No lo decía constantemente, pero era obvio que Akane había despertado un deseo por Ranma que no podía siquiera explicar, pues era más que todo una necesidad que deseaba rellenar como la mujer que ahora era. La muchacha esquivaba cada planta y cada raíz que sobresalía en el suelo, y gracias a su excelente vista, pudo atravesar el Prado de la Niebla con rapidez hasta dirigirse hacia la copa de árbol que sobresalía en comparación con las demás.

Después de una media hora, llegó: Un gigantesco árbol rodeado de flores se hallaba justo enfrente de ella, debía de tener miles de años de vida. Tenía en el centro de su tronco un conjunto de hojas perfectamente podadas como un bigote, dando una imagen bastante jocosa.

Y fue allí donde, con su puño cerrado, golpeó con fuerza el centro tres veces hasta hacerlo temblar mientras. — _No quiero ser tímida… Quiero ser deseable, sensual, confiada._ — Murmuró en voz baja con cada golpe que daba, y cuando finalizó, observó hacia las ramas de los árboles hasta que las tres cerezas cayeron en sus manos, y sin dudarlo, se las metió en la boca y las masticó rápidamente.

Por los próximos minutos, Akane se sentó enfrente de dicho árbol únicamente a esperar.

* * *

En la cabaña, específicamente en los baños públicos…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperas bañarte, Akane? ¡Apresúrate! — Ranma gritaba desde la puerta, pero nadie le devolvía respuestas. — ¡Oye, respóndeme! —

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas, Ran-chan? — Tanto Ukyo como un grupo pequeño de estudiantes habían entrado una vez más a la cabaña, atraídos por los gritos de Ranma. —

— ¡Akane lleva más de una hora en el baño! Y ya es casi la hora de dormir, esa tonta debió llevarse consigo un reloj. — Suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué no entraste? —

— No tengo ninguna intención de verla desnuda, si es lo que sugerías. —

— ¡No es eso, idiota! ¿¡Qué pasa si no está ahí? —

Ranma frunció el ceño y enseguida se adentró el baño, exclamando el nombre de su prometida sin obtener respuesta alguna: El baño estaba totalmente vacío.

— ¿Akane…? — Cuestionó Ranma.

— ¡Ah, esa idiota! Ten, Ran-chan, me había asegurado de sacarle una copia por pura precaución. — Se colocó enfrente del moreno y le tendió una hoja arrugada con un dibujo de un árbol con bigote: La misma hoja que le había dado a Akane.

— Espera. ¿Qué es esto? —

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, márchate ya! ¡El tiempo corre! —

— ¿¡Qué puede decirme un árbol con bigotes!? —

— ¡Idiota, mira el pie de página! ¡Allí está Akane, ve…! — Y se desguindó su espátula y golpeó al chico hasta mandarlo a volar lejos de la cabaña, rompiendo el techo de los baños públicos femeninos. — Bueno, ya se arreglará. Lo que importa es que esos dos tengan su encuentro. — Sonrió de forma maliciosa, y en compañía del resto de las chicas, subió a su habitación.

Minutos después, la cabeza de Ranma impactó en la mitad del Prado de la Niebla, y necesitó sentarse para entrar de nuevo en sí, y recuperar el balance. El papel que Ukyo le había dado se encontraba todavía en su mano, mucho más arrugado de lo que estaba, lo cual dificultaba enormemente la lectura. El chico le daba vueltas y de vez en cuando se acercaba demasiado el papel en la cara, enfocándose en lo que decía en el pie de página sin poder leer nada más. Frustrado, se colocó de pie, y anduvo sin rumbo por los próximos segundos, mirando hacia ambos lados. — ¡Akane! ¡AKANE! — Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, para luego callar y esperar algún sonido, pero nada…

— ¡AKAN…!

— ¿¡Ranma!?

— ¿¡Akane!? ¿¡Donde estás!?

— ¡Sigue mi voz! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Apresúrate!

El chico corrió con rapidez hacia donde ella estaba, guiado solo por su voz, por lo que no le costó ningún trabajo llegar a donde se erguía el inmenso árbol con bigote. Akane estaba sentada en las raíces del mismo, con una sonrisa que el moreno jamás había visto en ella. — Uhm… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ella se colocó de pie y caminó hacia él de forma pausada. — Te estaba esperando. — Y sin más, abrazó a Ranma con suavidad y delicadeza. El corazón de él había embestido de forma brusca contra su pecho, y sin decir nada más, le devolvió el abrazo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Estaba preocupado por ti y…

— Lo sé, gracias.

— Uhm… Bueno, ya podemos irnos, se nos hizo bastante tarde. —

— Pero Ranma, yo no me quiero ir de aquí, estamos solos. —

En ese momento, ella alzó su mirada hacia él, y sus ojos denotaron un brillo que Ranma jamás había visto, colocándolo un poco más nervioso…

Sin embargo, Akane se alejó tres pasos de él para luego retirarse su camisa, quedándose únicamente en sostenes mientras un viento cálido soplaba por el lugar. — ¡Oye! ¿Qué…? — El rostro de Ranma era una manzana, y por el mismo motivo fue incapaz de terminar su pregunta. Se hallaba boquiabierto, lo que veía era increíblemente atractivo a la vista y no había forma de que pudiera moverse o reaccionar, ni siquiera podía imaginarse un motivo por el cual Akane estuviera haciendo eso. ¡Ella no era así! Tragó fuerte, reprimiendo sus instintos, mientras intentaba buscar otra gama de palabras para convencerla.

— No quieres que me la ponga de nuevo. ¿Verdad? — Y volvió a acercarse a él hasta tenerlo enfrente, sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Él no respondió, aunque la respuesta era bastante lógica. — ¿De verdad quieres volver a esa fría y poblada cabaña…? — En ese momento, Akane se bajó de forma sensual una de las tiras de su sostén, mientras observaba a Ranma con una mirada cargada de lujuria, deseo. Una mirada impropia de Akane.

Los ojos del moreno se habían entrecerrado, y una de sus manos se había posado en uno de los brazos de Akane, atrayéndola hacia él. Nadie podía decir en qué estaba pensando Ranma en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que se había embelesado con todo lo que había visto aquella noche, y sus músculos se encontraban increíblemente tensos.

_"¿En qué piensas, Ranma?"_ Fue esa la pregunta mental de Akane que no llegó a elaborar, mientras se bajaba la segunda tira de su sostén ante un Ranma bastante inquieto… y ligeramente excitado.


End file.
